The Regis Nephli (The Rogues)
Mendacium fugies insontem et reducam resurgat?'' ' - I will aid the innocent and help them RISE! '''Ego Regis - (I am a Royal) ''- The oath of the Neo Royals/Royal'' The Regis Nephli, '''also called ''The Rogues,'' are a Tribe that was formed when the Nephlim Tribes decided to dissolve and create a new type of social class and pseudo-government among the Nephlim . They are mostly composed of Xiezhi Nephlim and was overall started by Ryese Nephlus. Other Names * Neo Regints * Neo Regin * Neo Royal Origin and Background When the realms were remade and the Xiezhi were born, they established a tribes that would travel through various realms to develop their own society. They would gather food, medicine, alloys, weapons, technology and other things. Simultaneously, these tribes would work in the Mortal Realm, to use their abilities for numerous causes. While there were differences in each faction, they all shared the banner and were a united faction known as The Rogues. The War Of Crosses (Cross War) During their travels through the multiverse. A scout stumbled upon a realm that he understandably confused as Hell. The people were infected with some type of virus that left their faces with a cross shaped-scar, and they could be seen torturing and killing innocents in acts of demonic depravity. The scout returned to the realm and this is when the Rogues, and the Nephlim had truly risen. * They spent years gathering technology that was used to end armies, creating magics powerful enough to warp dimensions. This resulted in weapons * They studied the chaotic patterns of the infected * They learned the nature of the virus and altered themselves to the molecule so they would be immune to the toxin. While the virus was beyond reasoning at first, they mastered it. When they were ready they launched into the realm and waged war against the manic abominations. * The warriors took to the field, with their physiology making them impervious to their infected bodily fluids. * They unleashed weapons that turned their bacteria against them. * They set up rituals that turned their worn out bodies into immobile husks. When their victory was almost complete, they launched one last weapon against them. A terraforming piece of magitech that transmuted the atmosphere into an element that would restore the planet's resources, poison the infected, and convert the biological material into a new generation of humans. Operations/Purpose Members of the Rogues work in a type of fashion similar to bounty hunters. They select their own jobs and remain invisible while working in the Mortal Realm. However, it should be noted that they served as a nigh-warrior culture with each tribe focused on specific resources. These efforts largely propelled the advancement of their civilization, even if they wont admit to that. In the Nephlim Realm, their missions are guided towards maintaining and improving their already advanced society depending on what tribe they are from. In the Mortal Realm the tribes focus on causes that help the downtrodden of the human race. Resources '''Reaper Chambers/Pits Found in Festus. The location possesses elements with healing properties so powerful, they can be used for a variety of beneficial feats. This includes healing wounds, reversing aging and resurrecting the deceased. For the latter, the body has to be in particualar condition, but researchers are developing ways to use so this flaw is improved on. Nephili Forge Found in Haven. This substance is used to create the Rogues' Mjolnir Ronin,. They are the troops of the Royal's rank. They are conjured entities that possess the Yokai Runes of Nephlim. They lack their own sentience and can symbiotically link with a Royal member to act on THEIR commands. Overall, they have the mentality of Golems in more organic bodies. Their general appearance resemble phantasms, and their Runes tend to shift, both varying and depending on the commands of their Royal. Relic Forge (AS) Land of builders and researchers of science. the Relic Forge is a unique energy used to create foreign alloys. For this reason, it is used to create all the material weapons and machines for the Royals War Faunus (AF) Found in Vacuo Nephli Runes Made in Mistral. '''These symbols are used to create a system of invisible marks that alert Royals to danger. With modification, the runes can be used to assist Royals, or victims by deploying barriers, summoning Rooks, or applying aid. The system also includes mechanical drone like gadgets and devices that appear as wristwatches. '''Ruin Flames Made in Rigno Rephaim Markers The monuments of Militos. These large stones are responsible for the conversion of Revenant Nephlim. It was charged with the Mana of Ryese himself and serves many purposes. Mainly, they are the trump cards in the Nephlim's efforts to better the mortal realm. They can also be used to transfer between the mortal world and the afterlife. Royal Tribes The group is consisted of multiple factions, which are created by the five most prominent tribes among the Nephlim. They serve a purpose simultaneously in the world of Haven and in the Mortal Realm. Mjolni Regin (The Warlords/Ronin) * For Article: Mjolni ReginRegis Miles (The Royal Warrior) Ragna Fornax (The Relics/Golems) * For Article: Ragna Fornax Regis Numen (The Goblins/Robins) * For Article: Regis Numen Umbra Regio (The Wardens) * For Article: Umbra Regio Deus Gladio (The Ryders) * For Article: Deus Gladio Royal Ranks The Ronin are the most powerful in the syndicate and have been described as being strong enough to overwhelm armies.Esoteric WindMythic Gemstone Warping